


In The Attic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 508 Gapfiller.  This conversation did not end when the scene did.  I mean did Brian just stand up and leave?  This is his best friend people. lol.  Feedback Please. :-)





	In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“If you’re intending to give my son talks like that . . . I think I may have to rethink the whole sperm donation thing.”

Lindsay smiled softly placing her folded clothes in her drawer. She turned to Brian. He was the only 33 year old she knew . . . other than maybe Michael, that could look so very young as he sat at the edge of her bed looking so chastised . . . so lost. “It’s a little late for that don’t you think?”

Brian looked to his hands then back to Lindsay with a small smile, and shrug. “Probably.”

She sat next to him on the bed tugging his ear smiling when he was easily persuaded to place his head on her shoulder.

“You’re miserable.”

Brian scoffed a little. “Insufferably.” 

Lindsay’s fingers found the nape of Brian’s neck. “You have so much more going for you than youth and beauty.”

Brian stared at the cracks in the floor. “Yeah, I’m not bad at advertising either.”

Lindsay puffed a small laugh. “You’re a wonderful human being, Brian, with a beautiful heart. You’re a father, a good father, who loves his son, and cares for his son’s mother . . .”

“Loves her.”

Lindsay swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “And a good partner.”

Brian laughed a derisive laugh.

“You love him.”

Brian continued to stare at the floor.

“And you miss him. It’s all you can think about. I see it in your eyes and every movement you make.”

“I think you should also rethink the pep talks before Gus makes it to Grade school.”

Lindsay chuckled pulling away and turning to face Brian. “Why are you doing this?”

“Marriage is all he can fucking talk about so . . . why would I keep him back. I’m not marrying him.”

Lindsay saw hesitance in his eyes. “Because you don’t want to be married to Justin or because you’re afraid some day it won’t work out? Or because you think you’ll become the butt of the next Brian Kinney’s breeder wanna be joke.”

“I’m going to just ignore you cuz I know you don’t actually expect me to answer you.”

Lindsay sighed. “Are you going to let what other’s think . . . and your father and mother keep you from being happy.”

“You call that happy?”

“NO! I don’t call that happy. You’re parents were a miserable pathetic picture of marriage they were failures at it. They’re failures at being human Brian I know that I visited your house, but I sure as hell call what you and Justin have . . .”

“Had.”

“Have, believe me. I know you and I know him. What you have is happiness. When you two aren’t talking about how he wants love but you’re afraid of it and that you’re so incompatible you’re so fucking happy you can’t even see the world around you.”

“It was great sex.”

“I know it was.” Lindsay said with a smile. “I’ve seen moments of it before when I lacked the smarts to knock.”

Brian snorted a small laugh looking Lindsay in the eye.

“It was good sex, but it was love. It is love. It will be love when you grow old. It’ll be love when you can’t even move enough to bounce to that great thumpa thumpa.”

Brian stared at her for a moment. “You done?”

Lindsay looked in his eyes. ‘I think I see a little hope in those beautiful hazel orbs, Mr. Kinney.’

“Oh . . . and Michael loves you too. That’ll work itself out.” Lindsay told matter of factly, taking a pair of Gus’ briefs and piling them on his stuff.

Brian rolled his eyes for a second but then grinned picking up his son’s underwear. “I never thought I’d think “awww” when I looked at a pair of briefs.”

Lindsay accepted her best friend’s change of topic with a laugh. “Blue’s clues is his favorite.”

She smiled watching as Brian looked at their son’s little socks.

“He’s growing so fast.” Brian sighed.

Lindsay chuckled. “I’ve noticed.”

Brian looked at his watch. “Speaking of . . . I think I’ll go play with him before he starts high school.”

Lindsay watched as he stood and walked to the door. He turned at the last minute walking back kissing her forehead and staring so deeply in her eyes she knew he was seeing her soul. Then he was gone.

“You’re welcome, Bri.”


End file.
